From the Time He Could Crawl
by benderjam
Summary: Let's find out why everyone thinks Valka is dead. When Hiccup was a baby everything seemed perfect, Stoick had a son whom he would one day pass the torch to. But when enemies of Berk plan to ruin it, things go horribly wrong. Bad summary, please review.


From the Time He Could Crawl

It was a beautiful sunny day in Berk as people gathered in the Great Hall; meanwhile at the Haddock house Valka, the wife of Stoick the Vast, walked upstairs, into her son's bedroom. She showed a warm smile as she looked at her son in his crib; he was lying down next to a stuffed Deadly Nadder Valka made with his name stitched on the side, so that he wouldn't be afraid of dragons. He was only a few months old and had just recently learned to crawl. He was small with a thin body and thin arms and legs; he had a full head of short dark brown hair and freckles on his face. Some of his baby teeth had grown in; all the teeth in the front of his mouth had grown in. His arms were thin yet slightly pudgy along with his hands and his fingers were short and stubby, like all babies. He had freckles on his face with slightly chubby cheeks; he wore a small green tunic with pants and little fur boots for a baby. He couldn't talk yet but he could laugh; he smiled as he looked up and saw his mom looking down at him with a warm and loving smile. He made happy baby sounds as he put his arms up and reached for her.

She showed a warm smile as she gently picked him and cradled him in her arms as she happily said, "My boy, Hiccup."

Hiccup showed a happy smile as he looked up at her and she lovingly looked at him and said, "You are destined for greatness."

Suddenly Stoick walked in and said, "Valka it's time to go."

Valka smiled as she looked down at Hiccup and said, "Our son will be a great viking one day."

Stoick walked to her and looked down at Hiccup with an uneasy expression as he said, "He's very different. I can tell."

Valka did not take her eyes off her son as she said, "You're right, and that is what will make him a great viking."

She walked out the door and Stoick's uneasy expression turned into a warm reassured smile. Later, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall as they turned their attention to Stoick and Valka.

When everyone was quiet Stoick put his arms up and said, "I know it has been a few months, but we are gathered here to honor the birth of my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Everyone showed proud expressions as they applauded and Stoick happily said, "Let the party begin."

Everyone began talking with each other while some others happily ate chicken. Gobber walked to Valka with a happy expression; he had his prosthetic mug on.

He showed a sweet smile as he looked at Valka, then down at Hiccup and said, "Congratulations Valka. You've got a wonderful son."

Valka showed a friendly smile as she said, "Thank you Gobber."

Stoick came and walked with Gobber as he happily said, "By the beard of Odin, Gobber! I finally have a son to take over as chief when my turn comes to an end! How would my father feel?!"

Gobber smiled as he said, "He'd be proud and happy for you."

They stopped walking and Stoick turned to Gobber with a slightly uneasy expression as he said, "I just hope I won't make serious mistakes with him."

Gobber frowned a bit with sympathy but then smiled reassuringly while he said, "Well no one said being a father would be easy, but at least you've got me to help out."

Stoick smiled as he said, "You're a true friend Gobber."

They both turned their heads to as they heard a familiar voice say, "How wonderful for you."

They looked to see the viking Alvin looking at them with an evil expression; Alvin hated Stoick but Stoick was currently unaware of the darkness within him. Most of the people of Berk did not really like Alvin, including Gobber and Valka, but not many saw exactly how cruel he could be.

Alvin walked toward them and smiled as he said, "Congratulations Stoick. I'm sure your son will be a great leader one day."

Stoick smiled as he said, "Thank you Alvin. It comforts me to hear you say that."

Gobber looked at Alvin with a disdained expression as he said, "Yes that's very nice of you."

He took a sip from his prosthetic mug and Alvin walked past them and toward Valka as he said, "Now I'd like to see this boy of yours."

He walked to Valka and stood in front of her as he showed a charming expression as he said, "Valka, you look magnificent today."

Valka looked at him with a disdained expression as she cradled Hiccup and said, "Thank you Alvin."

Alvin looked down at Hiccup and smiled evilly as he said, "So this is our future leader. He is smaller than I thought he would be."

He playfully put his finger in front of Hiccup's face like a baby; Hiccup showed a hateful expression as he looked up at Alvin and bit his finger.

Alvin pulled his finger back in pain as he said, "Ow!"

Valka smiled as she let out a small chuckle; Alvin showed a slightly angry expression as he mumbled to himself, "Smart boy."

Gobber walked behind him and sipped his prosthetic mug with a bored expression as he said, "I don't think Hiccup likes you Alvin."

Alvin glared at Hiccup for a moment and then turned to Stoick and smiled as he said, "Well I'm glad I could come but I must be going. I have to meet some of my friends."

When he was outside of the Great Hall he stared forward as he scolded, thinking about how he hated Stoick. He went to a ship and sailed it with the help of a small group of vikings that were loyal to him. He spent the next few days sailing away from Berk to an island uncharted by Berk. The ship sailed onto a shore almost completely covered in snow. Alvin showed an evil smile as he jumped out of the boat and walked on the shore, passing by large metal dome-shaped traps, large enough to trap more than one dragon. He then walked into a cave, where Drago Bludvist was waiting.

Drago showed a serious expression as he said, "So, you have seen the boy?"

Alvin smiled evilly as he said, "Yes, he is small and useless; he is no threat to us."

Drago did not change his facial expression as he said, "It will take years before I am ready to put my plans into effect! I need to know if he will be a threat!"

Alvin showed a cynical expression as he said, "How do you plan to know that?"

Drago turned around and began to walk into the cave as he said, "I must consult the fortune teller."

They walked into the cave until they came to a small network of tunnels, then they went into one and came to a short old woman who looked like the elder of Berk. She was standing in front of a small fire, which she stared at intently as if she was seeing something in it.

Alvin and Drago came and Drago showed a serious expression as he said, "Fortune teller, I need to know of the boy, the son of Stoick the Vast. Will he be a threat to my plans? I must to know!"

The fortune teller showed a blank expression as she reached into a bag and said, "Very well."

She pulled out a handful of powder and threw it into the fire; the fire then puffed up and a magical image appeared in the smoke as the woman began talking.

She showed a serious but wise expression as she said, "In eighteen years the time to act will come. You shall unleash the dragons, and the famous Stoick the Vast shall fall, and you will rule all."

Drago showed an expression of evil and victory as he said, "Yes! Victory shall be mine!"

The woman then said, "Or so you would."

Drago then stopped and showed a shocked and furious expression as he said, "What?!"

In the image in the smoke an image of Hiccup as a young adult appeared as he was riding Toothless and the woman said, "If you continue on your current path, you will be defeated by a Night Fury and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the boy who will bring vikings and dragons together."

The smoke then disappeared and the woman walked away as Drago and Alvin stared forward in shock.

Drago turned to Alvin with a furious expression as he pointed his right finger at him and said, "You are to return to Berk and kill that boy immediately!"

Alvin put his finger on his chin as he thought for a moment, then he smiled evilly as he said, "I know exactly how to do it."

Drago did not change his expression as he angrily said, "If you fail there will be no future for you when my time comes!"

A few days later it was nighttime and Valka and Stoick were standing out in front of their house while Hiccup slept peacefully in his crib. Stoick and Valka proudly stared down at Berk while Alvin showed an evil expression as he snuck into their house. He went into Hiccup's room and showed an evil smile as he looked down at Hiccup, sleeping in his crib.

Valka and Stoick turned their heads as they heard a sound coming from inside their house and their eyes widened in fear as they looked at each other and exclaimed, "(Gasp) Hiccup!"

They ran into the house and into Hiccup's room and gasped in horror as they saw his crib was empty with a blanket missing.

Valka walked to it and looked down with a devastated expression as she said, "Hiccup!"

Stoick showed an enraged expression as he angrily yelled, "Nooooooooo!"

He and Valka then hurried into the village and everyone turned their attention to him as he angrily exclaimed, "Attention everyone! Someone has broken into my home and stolen my son!"

Everyone gasped in shock and horror; Stoick showed an angry expression while Valka showed a worried expression and Stoick said, "I am ordering search parties to be sent out immediately! Search every house! Search the entire island! Find my son and bring him to me, along with whoever stole him!"

Everyone grabbed torches as they scattered in groups throughout Berk; a few minutes later Alvin was standing behind a large rock as vikings with torches ran past it. He held Hiccup wrapped up in a blanket; when the vikings had gone away Hiccup woke up and started crying.

Alvin looked at Hiccup with an annoyed, angry, and evil expression as he said, "You are a disgrace! You're not fit to rule Berk! And you never will!"

He then started running through the forest, on his way to the docks; as he ran through the village Hiccup continued crying. Gobber came from behind a house and watched Alvin run away with Hiccup with a horrified expression. He followed him for a moment, careful to make sure Alvin did not see him and that he did not lose him. He stopped as he saw that Alvin was heading for the docks, where there was a ship with people waiting for him.

Gobber quickly ran into the village with a scared expression as he came to Stoick and Valka and said, "Stoick! I know who stole Hiccup! It was Alvin!"

Stoick and Valka showed shocked expressions as Stoick exclaimed, "What?!"

Gobber did not change his expression as he pointed in the direction of the docks and said, "He's heading for a ship with him!"

Stoick, Valka, Gobber and many other vikings hurried in the direction of the docks. Alvin and his men set sail out to sea and Stoick and the others followed them in their own ship. After a few days, it was nighttime whwen Alvin and his men came to Drago's island; he smiled evilly as he walked ashore with Hiccup and opened a dragon trap. A Deadly Nadder came out of the trap and roared ferociously as it waved its head around.

Hiccup saw the Nadder and began to cry in fear; Alvin looked at Hiccup with an evilly amused expression as he said, "You're so weak!"

The Deadly Nadder turned to Alvin and roared at him threateningly when Alvin took the blanket off of Hiccup and held him his tunic in front of the Nadder. The Nadder looked at Hiccup for a moment while Hiccup continued to cry in fear. The Nadder moved its head back and ferociously roared as it attempted to eat Hiccup. Suddenly, before it could eat Hiccup, Gobber came charging and knocked its head away with his prosthetic hammer he had on. Suddenly the other vikings came and started attacking the Nadder and Alvin's vikings. Alvin turned his head and saw Stoick angrily running toward him and Stoick punched him in the face. Alvin fell backwards and threw Hiccup in the air; Valka quickly caught him and wrapped him up in his blanket. She started running toward the ship as she held Hiccup tightly.

Alvin stood up and Stoick angrily fought him as he exclaimed, "You tried to kill my son!"

Alvin was punched in the face twice but then he punched Stoick in the face as he showed amusement as he said, "I've wanted to do that for years! And I will kill him!"

He continued fighting Stoick when he looked behind him and saw Valka running for the ship.

He then showed an angry expression as he pointed at her and exclaimed, "Stop her! Do not let her escape with that boy!"

Alvin's men then ran past Stoick's men and ran after Valka; Alvin ran past Stoick but Stoick tackled him to the ground. Gobber and the other vikings caused the Deadly Nadder to fly away and they ran after Alvin's men. Valka was almost at their boat when some Alvin's men ran in front of her and blocked her way. They ran at her but Gobber and his men protected her and Hiccup. As they fought each other they did not move out from in front of the ship.

Valka turned around and showed fear as Alvin stood in front of her with an angry expression and a fighting stance as he exclaimed, "Give me that boy!"

He tried to grab Hiccup but Stoick stood in front of her and grabbed his hands as they both struggled to overcome the other.

Stoick kept struggling as he turned his head to Valka and exclaimed, "Protect our son! Get him somewhere safe!"

She turned and ran toward the interior of the island as some of Alvin's men chased her as they held torches in their hands.

Stoick continued to struggle with Alvin as he angrily said, "Why are you doing this?!"

Alvin showed an angry expression as he exclaimed, "Your boy is a disgrace! He is a natural born failure! He will never be a viking! He will only be an embarrassment for you!"

Stoick showed an enraged expression as overcame Alvin and punched him in the face twice.

Alvin stumbled backwards and Stoick walked toward him with an angry expression as he softly said, "I don't care what he'll be, I will not let anyone hurt him, especially you!"

He punched him in the face again but Alvin punched him in the face three times; Stoick stumbled backwards a bit. Alvin turned his body and ran in the direction his men chased Valka and Stoick angrily ran after him, as did Gobber and the others. After a while of running Valka had momentarily lost Alvin and his men; she came up to the top of a hill and stopped. She turned back to make sure they weren't behind her then she looked forward into a valley on the island. She showed a shocked and baffled expression, for even in the dark of night she could see the hundreds of dome-shaped metal traps. She saw a Monstrous Nightmare and a Gronckle fly into an open trap and then it closed over them.

She showed a suspicious expression as she said, "What's going on here?"

She turned around with a scared expression as she heard Alvin's voice behind her and he showed an angry expression as he said, "That's not for you to know!"

His men came and he pointed at her as he exclaimed, "Kill that boy!"

She ran into the valley with Alvin and the others following her and Stoick, Gobber, and the other Hooligans running after them to save her. As Valka ran she held Hiccup close to her and held his head protectively, and while she ran he cried in fear. Eventually Alvin's men cornered Valka in front of a dragon trap; Valka turned to them in fear as she held Hiccup close to her.

Alvin looked at her from behind his men and he showed a vexed expression as he said, "Surrender the baby and I will spare you!"

Valka showed a dedicated expression as she said, "I'll never give up my son!"

Alvin did not change his expression as he said, "So be it!"

His men held axes, swords, and hammers as they walked toward her; Stoick, Gobber, and the other Hooligans came and Stoick angrily exclaimed, "Get away from my wife and son!"

Alvin angrily turned around and pointed his left finger at Valka and Hiccup behind him and said, "It's over Stoick! All you can do is watch them die!"

Stoick showed a scared expression as they moved closer toward Valka, but then they all stopped and looked up into the night sky as they heard a loud screech.

They all showed fear as one of the Hooligans yelled, "Night Fury!"

They all covered their heads as another Hooligan yelled, "Get down!"

A blue plasma blast was fired and it blew up a dragon trap nearby; Valka watched as the dragons inside flew out of it after it blew up. The screeching was heard again before another dragon trap blew up, then another, and another. Valka showed fear as she realized it wouldn't be long before the Night Fury would blow up the trap she had her back against. As it continued she bent over and looked at Hiccup wrapped up in his blanket as he looked up at her with fear. She realized she had to get him away or he would be killed by the Night Fury's blast. She showed the expression of a heavy heart as she kissed his forehead.

Then she hugged him with her eyes closed as she shed a tear and said, "May Odin be with you."

The Night Fury shrieked again and Stoick looked toward Valka as she exclaimed, "Stoick! Catch!"

She then threw Hiccup high in the air, over Alvin's men, and Stoick showed a scared expression as he started running to catch him. Alvin saw Hiccup moving through the air and he jumped up to try and catch him, but he missed and Stoick caught him. The Night Fury then fired a plasma blast at the dragon trap and it caused a large explosion that scattered Alvin and his men.

Stoick and the other Hooligans got clear of the explosion and Stoick looked back with a horrified expression as he exclaimed, "Valka!"

Alvin's men fell to the ground unconscious while Stoick and the others looked around and turned their heads to look around and saw no sign of Valka. Stoick showed a devastated expression and Gobber showed empathy as he put his hand on Stoick's shoulder to comfort him.

They all turned their attention to Alvin, who groaned as he got up; he looked around and saw his men were unconscious and then he turned to see Stoick and the Hooligans glaring at him hatefully.

Stoick held Hiccup, who showed a curious expression, in his right arm and showed an enraged expression as he said, "On behalf of my deceased wife, my son, and all my people, you are forever banished from Berk, Alvin the Treacherous!"

Alvin showed an angry expression as he said, "You may banish me, but your son is still a worthless disgrace, and he always will be!"

They all continued to glare at him as they turned around and walked toward their ship.

As they sailed away from the island Stoick looked down at Hiccup, who was now sleeping, and showed a heartfelt expression as he said, "In honor of your mother, I swear that I will always protect you!"

It was now morning and the sky was grey on Drago's island; amazingly, Valka had survived the explosion as she climbed out from under a small pile of rubble. She had some ash on her and certain parts of her clothes were burnt from the explosion. She looked around and walked to the shore to see that their ship was gone. She realized what had happened and that they must have left because they thought she was dead. She then wandered the island, searching for a way she could return to Berk, when she came near the entrance to a tunnel. She hid behind a large boulder as she saw Alvin talking with Drago in front of the entrance.

Drago showed a serious expression as he looked at Alvin and said, "You are certain the boy is dead?"

Alvin showed an evil expression as he lied and said, "Yes, but the fortune teller was wrong. That boy would never have been a threat to our plan."

Valka squinted her eyes suspiciously as Drago showed an angry expression as he said, "You mean to **my** plan. I have no use for you now."

Alvin showed an enraged expression as he said, "What?! But you said…"

Drago still showed an angry expression as he said, "You lead Stoick and his tribe to my island! If Valka informs him of my plans to trap the dragons I could be facing an onslaught of his vikings!"

Alvin still showed an enraged expression as he exclaimed, "Valka is dead!"

Drago did not change his expression as he shook his head and said, "No, she is alive. I sense it."

Valka still squinted her eyes suspiciously but also angrily as Drago pointed at Alvin and said, "You are no longer welcome here! Now leave and never return!"

Alvin turned around and walked away with a vexed expression; Valka kept her head down to make sure he did not see her.

When he was gone Eret, the dragon trapper, came and stood next to Drago as he curiously said, "So what do we do about Valka, Drago?"

Drago stared into space intently as he said, "I want her found, dead or alive! We will search the entire island and anywhere else she could possibly be. If she attempts to return to Berk we will pursue her until we capture her. She must not inform them of our plans."

Valka then walked behind the boulder and toward the shore with a suspicious expression. She realized that Drago was up to something evil and she had to find out what it was. She showed a determined expression but then, as she looked out toward the sea she showed a sad expression. She realized that she could never go home and she could never see her husband or son again. She knew she had to find out what Drago was planning and that she had to stop him. She also knew that if she tried to return home Drago would follow her and learn that Hiccup was still alive and then he would not rest until he killed him. She closed her eyes sadly as she only hoped that her son would grow up and have a happy life without her.

**Author's note: I hope you all liked it. The way I see it, this could be one possibility of what they'll reveal happened to Hiccup's mom in the second movie. Though I don't think they would mention Alvin the Treacherous. I'm sure not all of you noticed but I made a few references to Disney's Hercules and Kung Fu Panda 2.**

**Please review.**


End file.
